Mobile devices such as smartphones, tablet computers, and smartwatches may be connected to various external devices to provide users with productive and entertaining experiences. For example, some augmented reality (AR) viewing systems are designed to accept a smartphone in order to display virtual digital imagery superimposed over images of a real physical environment.
In some such applications, it may be advantageous or desirable to add electronic features to the system into which the mobile device is inserted or attached. For instance, lights, amplifiers, speakers, and other auxiliary electronics can significantly enhance the utility of the mobile-embedded or mobile-connected system. However, conventional solutions for powering those auxiliary electronics can undesirably add to the cost, weight, size, and complexity of mobile-embedded or mobile-connected systems.